rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Azura Sol
This is the page referring to the Icyene known as Azura Sol. Physical Description Azura stands about 8ft 1in. She has feather like ginger hair, and her eyes have indigo pupils royal blue irises and cyan whites. Her wingspan is about 18ft. Her wings are a rich cream with each feather having a black tip, and her skin being a warm peach. Overview Azura is an icyene. She's lived for millenia, and is a master of the sword. Currently she resides in Taverley, and is looking for an apprentice. She a member of The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church. She works with Lord Dion Magnan and the order regularly and has killed''' one Dragonkin. Early Life Azura was born as Tarralle (Tah-Rail) Solaris, in the 2569th year of the Third Age, during the God Wars. Her father fought and died under Commander Zilyana shortly after she was borne. Her mother was devastated, but continued with raising 'Azura'. When the Vampyre hordes began to march towards Hallowland, Azura's mother and herself fled to the far west and hid in the mountains. This is where Azura lived until she went to live on her own, after her mother died after being wounded by Zamorakian extremists. The Fourth Age In the 50th year of the Fourth Age, Azura was travelling through what is now Asgarnia, when claims of the now know Dragonkin were spreading, Azura, being young and naive for an icyene, took it upon herself to find this creature and take one. This turned out to be a major mistake. The Dragonkin Azura eventually found a Dragonkin, whom she promptly told that she was going to kill and have as a trophy. The Dragonkin attacked its immense power proving a master adversary for the young icyene. Azura kept with it blow by blow until its blade slashed into her shoulder armour, breaking it off of her and forcing her backwards onto the ground. The dragonkin proceeded to get on top of the icyene dragging his claws into her wings as she was down. The dragonkin raised his large blade to finish her until she raised her large steel blade, and when she did so the Dragonkin lurched forward onto her blade effectivley killing itself. Azura took the large blade for her trophy and feebly escaped the cavern. Although she survived, to this day she has a major fear, and reoccurring nightmares of Dragonkin. Her Solitary Life After the fight Azura fled to the area of what is now Taverley. Where she spent till the near the end of the Fifth Age, taking up the name Azura Sol. She became the Lady of Taverley, although she rarely ventured into the town. Every decade or so she took an apprentice to train in combat skills. The Order of St. Rimmingtons Sarothic Church While on a few of her travels, to Southern Asgarnia, Azura found a growing Saradominist Organization. It was The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church led by Lord Dion Magnan. She joined, and began climbing to her current rank of Captain. Her First Marriage Azura had the habit of each year taking an apprentice, one in the year 160 caught her eye. He came at about the age of 20 from an 'older' trainer. His name was Aaron. The pair fell in love, and had a child, but in the year 169 The infant child and her father were killed when their home collapsed due to trolls. Her Modern Life Azura can usually be found either with other order members, or around Taverley. She sometimes likes to go on adventures and can be found around Gielinor. Weaponry Azura uses a large Dragon sword as her primary blade,and wields a sleek kite shield adorned with the Saradomin Star. Her Armour is made of white painted mithril chain with Blue fabric accents, adorned with gold saradomin stars and gold trim. She wears a mottled blue and white cloak and hood when travelling. Personality Azura is usually welcoming and kind towards Saradominist, and Godless faces, others usually arent trusted by her, or are openly not liked by her. If you are a human and aren't open about your non Saradomin beliefs, she normally will be fine with you. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Icyene Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church